


Когда одного не стало

by tinuvielf



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Когда одного не стало<br/>Автор: Tinuviel-f<br/>Бета: Kyokka Suigetsu<br/>Размер: мини, 1885 слов<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Спенсер Рид, Аарон Хотчнер, Дерек Морган, Пенелопа Гарсия, Дженнифер Джеро<br/>Категория: джен<br/>Жанр: ангст<br/>Рейтинг: PG-13<br/>Предупреждения: AU, смерть персонажа<br/>Краткое содержание: Однажды их расследование закончилось совсем не так, как должно было<br/>Примечание: текст написан в настоящем времени. Написано на ЗФБ-2016 для для команды WTF Criminal Minds 201<br/>Публикация на других ресурсах: С разрешения автора</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда одного не стало

— Рид, нет!

Морган вновь подскакивает на кровати, путаясь в одеяле. Задыхаясь, шарит рукой у пояса в поисках кобуры, потому что есть ещё время, целых несколько секунд, чтобы поднять пистолет и выстрелить. Тогда Рид будет жить.

Справа от него в жуткой темноте вспыхивает оранжевый шар света, на плечо Моргану ложится чья-то тёплая рука, но он, всё ещё силящийся драться, скидывает её — рука мешает движениям, и чёртов пистолет никак не находится.

— Дерек, — в отзвуки отгремевших выстрелов и криков о помощи вклинивается сочувствующий голос Саванны. — Дерек, это был кошмар. Успокойся, ты дома.

Морган не понимает, откуда она взялась на месте преступления, но Саванна не даёт ему спросить: забирается за спину и начинает ласково, бережно массировать сведённые от напряжения плечи. Пальцы Моргана ещё хватают пустоту у пояса — раз, другой, третий, но мерные движения и тихий голос Саванны, нашёптывающий какие-то глупости ему на ухо, понемногу успокаивают. Когда глаза привыкают к темноте, Морган различает очертания своей спальни. На часах половина третьего ночи. На тумбочке у кровати — мобильник, с которым Морган не расстаётся, надеясь, что случится чудо и Рид вновь ему позвонит.

Но Рида больше нет. Неделю назад состоялись похороны, и неделю же его портрет висит на стене памяти в ОАП. Мимо этой стены Морган проходит быстрым шагом, не в силах повернуть голову и принять случившееся. Просто убегает от реальности.

— Тебе снова приснился он?

Саванна смотрит участливыми, полными скорби глазами. Морган берёт её ладонь в свою и, не осознавая, сжимает с такой силой, что кажется, что вот-вот хрустнут кости. Кивает, шумно втянув в себя воздух.

— Всё хорошо, Дерек, это просто кошмар.

Нет, ничего не хорошо. Не может быть хорошо. Морган уже терял дорогих ему людей, и свежей всего в его памяти горе от смерти Прентисс, но сейчас всё иначе — всё в разы хуже. Рид был одним из его лучших друзей. Рид врос в каждого из их команды. Рид... бросился спасать Моргана, когда тому на задержании чуть не проломили голову, и он попал в заложники.

Это Рид предложил субъекту вместо Моргана себя. Вместо Моргана его и убили.

***

Стол Рида пуст, и никто даже не заикается при Хотче, когда его займёт новый сотрудник и займёт ли. Несмотря на жёсткий рабочий график, Хотч и Круз всё же дают команде горевать, и ДжейДжей страшно благодарна им обоим за это. За возможность незамеченной приходить на работу ещё раньше, чем прежде, своеобразно переняв эстафету у Рида. За цветы, постоянно разные, которые она приносит через каждые несколько дней, ставит в простенькую вазу на его столе и, забывшись, глупо ждёт длинного рассказа о происхождении названия этих цветов и их свойств. Только Рид больше ничего не мог рассказать, и цветы медленно умирают своей смертью.

Придя в офис, ДжейДжей торопливо скидывает верхнюю одежду у себя в кабинете и торопится к его столу. Сегодня в её руке пучок маленьких пушистых хризантем, увидев которые Рид бы немедленно зачитал лекцию о том, сколько опасных возбудителей заболеваний может остаться на лепестках, если цветы правильно не обработать. Смаргивая злые слёзы, ДжейДжей выдирает из вазы старые цветы и швыряет их в мусорную корзину, ломая так, что засохшие листья трухой летят в разные стороны.

Всё это ужасно неправильно, больно, обидно, муторно… гадко. В её голове, пока ДжейДжей дрожащими руками собирает по полу цветы, рассыпавшиеся от неосторожного движения, Рид повторяет одну и ту же фразу, что сказал после смерти Эмили: «Если мы не можем защитить сами себя, то кого вообще мы можем защитить?» В самом деле — кого? ДжейДжей не знает, как смотреть в глаза Генри, ведь он так гордится маминой работой, тем, что она спасает чужие жизни. А своего лучшего друга и его крёстного она спасти не смогла.

Поменяв воду, она сжимает тонкие, ещё живые стебли в кулак и так в кулаке и впечатывает цветы в вазу. Таким же отрывистым, оборванным движением она клала венок на гроб в день похорон и, наверное, с этих пор всегда будет поступать так с цветами. ДжейДжей вела переговоры с субъектами. ДжейДжей должна была отговорить Моргана идти в одиночку, его шансы на успех были слишком малы против той угрозы, которую представляла операция для заложников и агентов. Но профиль казался верным, субъекты — не способными на жестокое спонтанное убийство, а ДжейДжей самой себе — опытным, знающим переговорщиком.

Так что кровь Рида — на её руках, тех самых, которыми она бездумно стискивает несчастные цветы в вазе перед тем, как отпустить. Лишь отдышавшись и подавив всхлипы, ДжейДжей разжимает пальцы, отворачивается и уходит, не замечая на своей ладони растёртые до кашицы листочки.

Цветы чахнут и умирают через пару дней, а то и раньше. ДжейДжей, сама того не зная, выдавливает из них жизнь, как выдавили жизнь из Рида.

***

Гарсия, отдуваясь, затаскивает через порожек архивную тележку с новой партией книг, совершенно забыв, что и старые ставить некуда. Тяжёлыми многоэтажными небоскрёбами они громоздятся среди компьютеров и прежде милых безделушек, так что Гарсию, когда она занята работой, не видно вовсе, слышен только её неизменный щебет. Её саму теперь мутит от собственной жизнерадостности, но иначе просто не выходит: на равнодушное «Привет, детка» от Моргана Гарсия непроизвольно расплывается в улыбке и балагурит, словно комик на центральном телевидении. Со стороны, наверное, это просто отвратительно.

Однако когда она остаётся один на один с холодными мониторами компьютеров, становится не до смеха. Эти экраны способны только показывать. Так несколько дней назад воплотился в жизнь её самый большой страх — на всех десяти мониторах под разными ракурсами умирал Рид, а Гарсия, оторопев, молча глотала слёзы, не в силах ни закричать, ни разрыдаться в голос. Запись того задержания, которое пошло чудовищно не так, аналитики из смежного подразделения разобрали по кусочкам, кадрам, кажется, даже миллисекундам — Гарсия знает это потому, что скриншоты ей показывали на допросах, и она, просто вымороженная случившимся, еле слышно лепетала свои ответы.

Да, она подключилась к камерам наблюдения торгового центра, чтобы координировать операцию. Да, она сообщала агентам о местонахождении друг друга и о том, где находятся субъекты и заложники.

Да, это она сказала агенту Риду о провале агента Моргана, потому что агент Хотчнер в ту секунду оказался недоступен.

В берлоге из книг, многие из которых Гарсия вряд ли когда-нибудь даже откроет — слишком заумные — ей комфортно. Выкладывая по одному новенькие тома к их предшественникам, она читает про себя названия на корешках, а слышит голос Рида. Когда-то она неосторожно спросила о его любимых книгах и попала на часовую лекцию с примерами, сравнениями и даже краткими пересказами. Кто же знал, что это пригодится ей таким образом? С фанатским азартом Гарсия штудирует читательские билеты Рида в библиотеках, историю просмотров в его браузере и даже вишлист, невесть каким образом нашедшийся у ДжейДжей, собирая книги для того, кому они никогда уже не понадобятся. Но за их стопками не страшно, за ними Рид ещё жив.

Наконец, маленькая тележка из архива, которую Гарсия приспособила для своих нужд, пустеет. Последняя книга — «Война и мир» в оригинале — заставляет слегка покачнуться только что собранную башенку, и Гарсия с ужасом замирает: однажды всё уже рухнуло, нельзя, чтобы это случилось снова. Засучив рукава и заколов волосы двумя ручками на манер палочек, она вновь рьяно принимается за дело. Загляни сейчас кто-нибудь в кабинет, он бы увидел её не в твиттере, не в википедии и не во внутренностях суперкомпьютера ОАП Персефоны, а среди десятков, сотен разнообразных книг, которые она выстраивала в одном только ей известном порядке. Корешок к корешку, никакой фантастики рядом с серьёзной художественной литературой, на почётном месте — самые толстые энциклопедии, какие Гарсия только смогла достать.

Стены из книг вновь растут вверх, но уже гораздо ровнее, и Гарсия не может удержаться от первой за эти ужасные дни искренней улыбки — Риду бы понравилось. Лишь после этого она, немного успокоившись, садится за стол, придвигает к себе клавиатуру и пытается начать работать.

***

Когда глаза от невидимого мерцания монитора устают настолько, что текст превращается в единую рябящую массу, Хотч отодвигает стул и неслышно подходит к двери. В последнее время он всё чаще и чаще прячется за жалюзи, предпочитая наблюдать за командой незаметно — если его застанут, всегда можно отговориться, что он всего лишь дал отдых глазам. Но именно что отговориться: работа сверх меры больше не спасает от чувства потери, а отдых от работы — тем более.

Как глава группы, Хотч знает о каждом из своих коллег куда больше, чем должен, по их мнению. Можно подумать, они смогут что-то от него скрыть: профилирование уже привычка, а излишняя наблюдательность — профессиональная болезнь, от которой Хотч и рад бы избавиться, но не выходит. Так он видит, что Морган, которому никогда было не занимать решительности, пробегает мимо стены памяти, чуть ли не вжимая голову в плечи. Угадывает, что именно ДжейДжей приносит в офис цветы, намеренно или случайно превращая стол Рида в импровизированный мемориал; угадывает и молчит, разрешая ей думать, что никто не в курсе, кроме охраны. Позволяет Гарсии захламлять кабинет книгами, игнорируя замечания Круза, что когда-нибудь вся эта куча обвалится ей на голову. У них свои способы справляться с произошедшим, и не Хотчу им это запрещать.

Результаты оценки профпригодности, проведённой два дня назад, одинаковы для всей команды — у всех чувство вины, первая, самая болезненная стадия переживания горя, даже у Дейва, хотя он в тот злополучный день рыбачил на озере вместе с дочерью. И никто не согласится, если Хотч озвучит то, что думает на самом деле: он — руководитель этой группы, он несёт ответственность за всё, что происходит с ней. В случившемся — только его вина.

Полуобернувшись, Хотч обречённо и устало смотрит на лежащую на столе бумагу, присланный отчёт о служебном расследовании. Он даже про себя не может проговорить то, что там написано, не то что озвучить команде. Действия всех агентов признаны оправданными: попытка Моргана освободить заложников, принятое ДжейДжей решение вести переговоры, поступок Гарсии, сообщившей об изменившейся ситуации первому же вышедшему на связь агенту, когда Хотч, прочёсывавший вместе с опергруппой складские помещения, оказался недоступен. Действия оправданны, гибель агента — трагическая случайность, стечение обстоятельств непреодолимой силы.

Сказать остальным так, как есть, просто нельзя, это окончательно подорвёт веру ребят в себя и свои силы. В их работе нет места случайностям, и язык не поворачивается назвать произошедшее с Ридом именно этим словом. Нет, это череда ошибок, ошибок Хотча, потому что если бы Гарсия смогла связаться с ним, если бы он отправился вместе с Морганом, если бы перенёс Дейву отпуск или хотя бы подключился к переговорам ДжейДжей — да осуществись хотя бы одно из этих «если», ничего бы не произошло.

Только гадать, что было бы, если бы, поздно. Рид погиб. Хотч нехотя возвращается в кресло, с ненавистью смотрит на отчёт, который, кажется, уже выжженным клеймом остался у него где-то глубоко внутри. По правилам документ нужно отправить коллегам, однако Хотч не может заставить себя это сделать: выводы, что сделаны там, не примет никто. Делать выбор никогда ещё не было так трудно.

Он решает на следующем же общем собрании, перед представлением нового дела, скупо сообщить, что расследование окончено и наказание никому не грозит. Несомненно, на него сразу же посыплются вопросы, но Хотч, наверное, впервые в жизни не знает, как будет на них отвечать. Ему трудно говорить о Риде, трудно вообще говорить с командой.

Потому что, кажется, после смерти Рида и команды не стало.


End file.
